Hikaru Sakamoto
Hikaru Sakamoto (ヒカル坂本, Sakamoto Hikaru) is the protagonist of the Kamen Rider & GARO crossover: Kamen Rider & GARO: Kamen Rider Eien. He is a young teenager living in Tokyo, and a former delinquent of Sakaya High School, having dropped out of school earlier after the death of his sister, Hikari. He is known as Kamen Rider Eien (仮面ライダー永遠, Kamen Raidā Eien, lit. "Eternity"), having purified the Horror Ixtab of it's sin when it tries to possess his body. Appearance Hikaru, despite having started to return to school, still refuses to wear the uniform. He wears a white pinstripe dress shirt with a dark gray scarf around his neck, and a black tie, as well as black slacks with combat boots colored light gray with dark purple highlights. He has two piercings at his left ear, as well as a silver ring on his left hand. His fingernails are also painted black. He has been noted to be quite handsome, having unkempt dark gray hair and purple eyes. Personality Even before the death of his sister, Hikaru has been a lazy, if not uncaring person. He is typically blunt, crude, and has an insulting (yet disturbingly accurate) way of describing people, such as calling Kouga a "cold-hearted bastard," though he would later rescind this opinion, instead opting to calling him a "tsundere," much to Kouga's annoyance. Despite these flaws, Hikaru is surprisingly observant, describing humans as a whole as creatures of habit. He usually only sees people at their darkest moments, or at their low-points in life, hence his rather pessimistic outlook. However, he admires those who can brave despair, even when life does not hold anything in favor for them. Since his encounter with Kouga, and his partnership with the Horror, Ixtab, he has matured significantly. He respects his older sister's wishes much more, even going back to attending Sayaka High, despite the teachers' apparent outlook on his life. He has also begun to develop the ideals of his sister; to protect the light inside of someone, even when that light is dim. To that end, he embraces his role as Eien, and defends humans while purifying the Horrors who have possessed humans. This has put him at odds with Kouga, who believes that all Horrors must be destroyed and returned to Makai, especially with their conflicting ideals. Hikaru believes that humans should accept everything that is presented to them, even their own death; Kouga believes that humans should enjoy life until their very last moments. Thanks to Kaoru, however, they have recently come to an understanding, though Hikaru takes whatever chance he gets to tease Kouga in order to get a rise out of him. In the prologue, Hikaru displays something akin to self-abandonment and suicidal thoughts. After the incident from 12 years ago, he has found his life no longer has any purpose, having lost his family and friends. Since then, he has neglected his own health, and his living conditions are utterly horrid. Were it not for Kimicho, he would have already died. Hikaru's greatest wish is to "sleep and never wake up," As a result of such things, he is rather uncaring of the world around him, and even those close to him. However, this changes when he recalls his promise to his sister, Kimi, in that he would never leave her side. After recalling this promise, Hikaru no longer thinks about forfeiting his own life, and has grown less weary, now cleaning up after himself rather than wasting away in his apartment. History Hikaru is apparently the sole survivor of an incident from 12 years ago, having been saved by a mysterious individual donned in golden armor. However, after the incident, Hikaru had felt that he no longer had any reason to live, as his parents and friends had died. Afterwards, he began to waste away, and would have died to self-negligent, were it not for his friend, Kimicho, who became something of a guardian/caretaker for him. Prior to the incident, Hikaru had a younger sister named Kimi, and had made a promise to her that he would never leave her side. Abilities Hope Enchantment Trivia Category:Heroes Category:Kamen Riders